


Pains of Christmas

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Summary: It was that time again, time to break out the holiday cheer and decorations.Warnings: Fluff filled story with Clint x ReaderWord Count: 393Author’s Notes: This is for @sebs-potato and @until-theend-oftheline Kari and Ida’s 12 Days of MCU Christmas Feedback is much appreciated.  I’m committed now.  Not my best work sorry.





	Pains of Christmas

Clint had put this off for far too long, he made every excuse as to why he couldn’t get to it sooner, and now he had no other choice.  It had to be done. He hated it, the worst part of it all was this, but he had no choice he had to get it done and the longer he tried to put it off the worse it was.  

 

Slowly Clint trudged over to the barn all the while hoping that he wouldn’t find what he was looking for.  It took some time finding it and he thought maybe his wish had come true, maybe he wouldn’t find it and he could just go back to the house and sip on some hot cocoa with you and the kids, but just as he was about to do just that he unfortunately spotted that old familiar box peeking out from the back corner.  A normal person would have missed it, but he wasn’t normal, he had the eyes of a hawk and could spot a mouse from a mile away so he knew there was no way he would get away with lying to you. 

 

Letting out a sigh he moved towards the box and slowly opened it.  God he dreaded this, give him anything else and he would do it gladly, but this, this was the worst.  He stared at the contents for what seemed like hours till he finally sucked in his breath, gathered the box in his arms and headed back towards the house where he began to remove its contents.   

 

After several hours of untangling the lights and finally getting them up around the house it was time to check out his handiwork.  Clint descended the ladder and turned on the lights he smiled to himself admiring his work when he noticed that there were a couple of bulbs that were burned out.  Huffing he found some spare bulbs and began changing them out. Every time he changed one bulb out it seemed like another two would go out, half would be blinking while the others would just flicker intermittently.  You couldn’t help but smile to yourself when you heard him cursing outside by the kitchen. You wondered how it could be that the mighty; trained assassin; an Avenger could be defeated by a couple strands of helpless Christmas lights. 


End file.
